Sport glasses having a unitary wraparound lens are known. More particularly, a single arcuately molded lens for use during outdoor activities having a pair of opposing downwardly facing concavities formed in the bottom edge is known. Such lens configurations are commonly designed to closely conform to the front and sides of a wearer's face.
Unitary lens have some drawbacks, however. For example, fogging continues to be a problem with certain unitary lens designed to conform to a wearer's face. Also, unitary lens do not commonly allow for a custom lens prescription in which the eyesight of one eye requires correction different from the correction for the other eye. Excessive flex and vulnerability to damage resulting from impact by an external object striking the centrally facing leading portion of a unitary wraparound lens remains problematical. Then, when one portion of the unitary lens is scratched or otherwise damaged, the whole lens must be replaced. Thus, there remains a need for further improvements to face-conforming sports glasses.
It is against this background that the significant improvements and advancements of the present invention have taken place.